Primrose
by tozcarvous
Summary: Myungsoo dan Sungyeol yang duduk dibangku penonton, memandangi stage di depan mereka, sambil bercengkrama singkat. "Katanya, Primrose itu dalam budaya Jepang, melambangkan keputus asaan. Walaupun begitu, dalam budaya barat sering diartikan sebagai lambang cinta." Primrose. Myungyeol, Myungjong. Angst. Infinite Fiction! RnR? :)


Disclaimer : Cast belong to God and their family, this FF belongs to saya! :)

* * *

**Primrose**

.

.

.

.

Myungsoo menghela nafas. Dia menatap kosong stage di depannya kemudian menghela nafas lagi. Kadang menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan, kadang duduk bersandar, kadang duduk tegap, dan kadang meregangkan tangannya. Kegiatan itu dia lakukan berkali-kali, dan sepertinya tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Stage dihadapannya sudah kosong dan tempat konser yang tadinya ramai itu sudah kembali sepi. Myungsoo menghela nafas lagi, dan kali ini memandang ke atas.

"Myungsoo!"

Tanpa menoleh pun Myungsoo sudah tau, itu pasti Sungyeol. Teman yang paling dekat dengannya, yang tingginya minta ampun itu, melambaikan tangannya dari ujung bangku penonton yang lain. Kemudian berlari kecil menaiki tangga menuju bangku penonton tempat Myungsoo duduk.

"Myungsoo!"

Bukannya Myungsoo tidak ingin membalas sapaan Sungyeol atau bagaimana, dia hanya malas saja. Dia sedang malas melakukan apapun.

"Myungsoo, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Sungyeol sudah sampai di sampingnya, dia segera menjatuhkan diri di bangku dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hanya duduk." Jawab Myungsoo singkat, "Aku lelah."

"Uwaa!" Seakan tak peduli dengan apa yang barusan dijawab Myungsoo, Sungyeol malah menganga kagum dengan stage kosong dihadapannya. "Astaga, apa aku terlihat keren dari sini? Apa yang bisa dilihat fans dari sini? Kecil sekali stagenya!"

Myungsoo menghela nafas –lagi. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya dan ikut memandang stage walau sebenarnya tidak ada yang istemewa dari tempat mereka perform tersebut.

"Myungsoo, kalau kamu yang di sana, kerennya pasti masih terlihat dari sini. Yakin, deh!" Sungyeol bermonolog, "Kalau aku, pasti yang kelihatan cuman tingginya."

"Coba kalau Sunggyu hyung, yang terlihat pasti cuman tubuh gendutnya! Sudah pipinya gembul, matanya sipit lagi! Sunggyu hyung juga tukang marah sih, mungkin saja itu yang membuat matanya sipit," Sungyeol menoleh ke arah Myungsoo, kemudian menyipitkan matanya, "seperti ini!"

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian mendorong kepala Sungyeol, "Kamu mau aku yang bilang atau bilang sendiri?"

"Tidak, jangan!" Sungyeol langsung panik, "Nanti aku dilempari sepatu lagi. Kalau ada yang kena wajah kan, bisa-bisa ketampananku berkurang!"

"Yang benar saja," Myungsoo melirik Sungyeol sinis, "Sejak kapan ketampananmu itu ada?"

"Hei hei hei~" Sungyeol memandang Myungsoo tidak terima, "Iyadeh, tau yang ganteng!"

"Eh, tapi kalo Howonie hyung pasti juga terlihat keren dari sini," tiba-tiba Sungyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan dan kembali menatap stage, "Howonie hyung punya lengan yang kekar, punya abs, dan dia itu main dancer."

"Sama saja dengan Dongwoo hyung, kan?" Tanggap Myungsoo.

"Tidak," Jawab Sungyeol cepat kemudian memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Myungsoo sambil mengecilkan suaranya, "Mereka itu punya aura yang berbeda. Menurutku, aura milik Howonie hyung lebih keren."

"Oh, jadi kamu mau bilang kalau aura milik Dongwoo hyung itu tidak keren?"

Sungyeol segera menegakkan kepalanya kemudian menjawab cepat, "Tidak! Maksudku, Dongwoo hyung juga keren, tapi Howon hyung lebih keren."

"Dongwoo hyung tidak keren, ya?" Goda Myungsoo lagi.

"Iya, iya!" Sungyeol menjawab putus asa. "Mereka berdua benar-benar keren! Apalagi saat di stage!" Lalu menatap Myungsoo sinis, "Puas?"

Myungsoo tertawa renyah, "Tidak juga." Dan berhasil membuat lawan bicaranya menggerutu.

"Kalau Woohyunie hyung bagaimana, ya?" Tanya Sungyeol setelah dia kembali fokus pada stage, "Woohyunie hyung punya suara yang bagus dan berpower, dancenya juga bagus, dan wajahnya juga lumayan."

"Woohyunie hyung tidak sebagus itu," Ujar Myungsoo.

"Tentu saja. Dia itu idiot!"

"Woohyunie hyung hanya idiot saat di depan fans dan kamera, kupikir."

Sungyeol mengangguk, "Dia hyung yang baik sebenarnya."

"Dia hyung yang baik, dan kamu menyebutnya sebagai sainganmu. Apa Lee Sungyeol itu orang yang plinplan?" Myungsoo berujar sarkastik.

"Iya!" Sungyeol menjawab tanpa ragu, "Dia sainganku tapi juga hyung yang baik, artinya dia saingan yang baik, dan aku tidak masalah kalau dia lebih baik dariku. Kita, kan satu keluarga!"

"Menurutku juga. Semua orang punya kelebihannya masing-masing." Tanggap Myungsoo, "Actingmu sangat bagus, bahkan lebih bagus dariku."

"Terimakasih." Ujar Sungyeol kemudian tersenyum pada Myungsoo, "Tapi,setelah aku mencoba dunia acting, aku baru sadar ternyata bermain peran itu tidak semudah yang kubayangkan."

_Iya benar, sulit sekali._

"Memang." Myungsoo menegakkan duduknya. "Menjadi orang lain, tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan."

"Menjadi orang lain juga tidak sesulit menyentuh hidung dengan lidah," Tambah Sungyeol sambil terkikik kecil, "Tapi butuh pengalaman."

"Kupikir juga begitu." Jawab lelaki di sampingnya pelan.

Kemudian hening, Myungsoo dan Sungyeol sama-sama terfokus pada stage walaupun pandangan mereka kosong.

_Sulit sekali, ya.__ Dia sudah sangat jauh._

"Myungsoo hyung! Sungyeol hyung!"

_Dan_ _s__epertinya memang tidak bisa._

"Itu Sungjong!" Myungsoo menunjuk Sungjong yang sedang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat, "Apa kita harus kesana?"

_Tidak ada celah._

"Hei, Sungyeol!" Myungsoo menepuk bahu Sungyeol, "Kamu mau ikut kesana atau diam saja di sini?"

_Pergi._

"Yasudah, aku pergi menemui Sungjong dulu ya!"

_Jangan._

"Tunggu!" Sungyeol menatap punggung Myungsoo yang kemudian berbalik.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita belum bicara soal Sungjong sepertinya. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

_Tidak apa-apa, semua baik-baik saja._

"Menurutku? Emm, haruskah aku bilang jujur atau bohong?" Myungsoo kembali menggoda Sungyeol.

"Cepatlah, Sungjong sudah menunggu." Ujar Sungyeol lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Myungsoo terlihat berpikir dengan raut wajah bahagia"Dia… cantik." Kemudian tersenyum lebar.

_Sudah selesai._

"Kalau begitu, sekarang boleh aku ke tempat Sungjong atau kita pergi bersama?" Myungsoo menunjuk Sungjong yang sepertinya tengah menunggu kedua hyung nya itu.

"Kita –"

_Tidak apa-apa._

"Ayo, pergi bersama!" Sungyeol berusaha tersenyum lebar kemudian menarik tangan Myungsoo. Dan mereka berlari kecil menemui Sungjong yang sudah menunggu di bawah.

"Lee Sungjong itu memang cantik." Ujar Sungyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Myungsoo menyerngit heran, "Dan kalian sangat serasi!"

Sungyeol tersenyum lebar. Dan kali ini benar-benar tersenyum.

_Tentu saja, mereka kan pasangan kekasih._

Coba perhatikan lagi, saat kamu para readers kembali dan melihat kebelakang –dan juga tanpa Myungsoo sadari, setangkai bunga Primrose tergeletak layu di bangku. Setangkai bunga primrose, bunga milik Sungyeol...

* * *

_"Katanya, Primrose itu dalam budaya Jepang, melambangkan keputus asaan . Walaupun begitu, dalam budaya barat sering diartikan sebagai lambang cinta."_

_ "Benarkah, hyung?" _

_ "Tentu saja!" Jawab Sunggyu seraya menyiram tanaman kesayangannya. "Saat hyung merasa hampir putus asa, hyung akan mengambil satu bunga primrose dan membiarkannya layu hingga mati. Kalau dia sudah mati, hyung akan membuangnya, bersama dengan keputus asaan yang hyung rasakan. Dengan begitu, hyung akan berusaha lagi dan lagi, untuk mencapai apa yang hyung inginkan!" _

_ "Wah, keren!" Sungyeol menatap Sunggyu kagum. "Boleh aku minta satu? Aku akan merawatnya dengan baik!"_

_ "Ambil saja."_

_ "Terimakasih, hyung!"_

* * *

_Tapi, ternyata aku tidak bisa merawatnya dengan baik ya, hyung? Karena aku, sudah merasa putus asa dan tidak tau lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Maafkan aku ya, Sunggyu hyung! Besok aku akan meminta bunga primrose setangkai lagi, dan aku berjanji tidak akan membuangnya untuk yang kedua kali! Terimakasih hyung, leader yang paling baik di dunia! _

_Tertanda_

_Lee Sungyeol _

* * *

END!

RnR? Kamsahamnida ^^


End file.
